Le Diable en Robe de Soirée
by The Evil Riddle
Summary: Les fermetures éclairs sur le côté sont une invention démoniaque destinée à rendre les femmes prêtes à mener une révolution contre la société patriarcale qui fera couler les larmes et le sang - ou juste les agacera pour créer des engueulades. Dommage que le démon à l'origine de cette création diabolique ait décidé ce soir-là de porter une robe dont le zip se trouve sur le côté.


La mode était un des péchés mignons de Crowley. Mignon, parce que comparée à l'Inquisition Espagnole – même s'il n'en était pas vraiment responsable – c'était tout de même du petit calibre, mais péché tout de même, puisqu'il s'assurait toujours de la rendre inconfortable et ridicule, voire dangereuse – il était bel et bien l'inventeur du corset, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si les humains s'étaient accaparés le concept pour le rendre encore pire.  
Bref, il était toujours doué pour jouer les influenceurs, et il ne contrôlait pas les retombées. Le pire déclencheur de chaos.  
Il avait toujours réussi à s'en tirer lui-même pour ne porter que ce qui lui convenait, quitte à être parfois en décalage avec les normes. Au pire on pouvait le qualifier d'excentrique et ce n'était même pas le pire adjectif qu'on lui avait accolé.  
\- Crowley ! Nous allons manquer le spectacle !, s'exclama Aziraphale derrière la porte.  
Le démon fusilla son reflet dans le miroir, les bras tordus dans des angles improbables, sa robe de soirée en soie rouge pendouillant tristement sur son absence de poitrine, la fermeture éclair ouverte sur sa hanche restant parfaitement impossible à remonter jusqu'en haut.  
C'était sa faute. Il avait inventé cela. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Aziraphale était en train d'admirer la superbe sculpture qui décorait fièrement l'appartement de Crowley depuis les années 70, quand des jurons en latin jaillirent depuis la chambre.  
L'ange y toqua doucement.  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
\- Non, j'ai besoin d'étriper l'imbécile qui a conçu cette robe ! Satané morceau de tissu de...  
Aziraphale soupira et tourna la poignée dans un grincement discret. Il passa le seuil et rejoignit Crowley, qui tentait toujours vainement de remonter la tirette de sa glissière en se jetant des regards furibonds dans la glace, derrière ses petites lunettes de soleil rondes.  
\- Ton chignon est tout défait, déclara l'ange sur un ton apaisant, ses mains se posant sur ses épaules nues pour tenter de le calmer. Laisse-moi m'occuper de la fermeture.  
Crowley grommela dans sa barbe - qu'il n'avait pas - et leva les bras pour refaire sa coiffure, acquiesçant sans le dire vraiment.  
Il décrocha les piques d'ébène qui retenaient ses boucles rousses en place et celles-ci dégoulinèrent sur sa nuque. Il les rassembla en un nid de serpents complexe, les tressant ensemble d'un geste d'habitué en évitant soigneusement les boucles d'oreilles en or pendant à ses lobes, avant de replacer ses accessoires qui maintenaient le tout en place.  
Aziraphale, quant à lui, se pencha près de son aisselle et remonta la fermeture éclair.  
\- Et voilà !, lança-t-il. Nous allons pouvoir y aller...  
\- Attends !  
Le démon prit un tube de rouge à lèvres et dessina le contour de sa bouche d'un mouvement expert plein de grâce. Il pinça les lèvres plusieurs fois pour étaler le rouge, s'empara d'un boa de plumes noires posé sur le dossier d'un siège, qu'il enroula sur ses épaule, puis sourit.  
\- Comment me trouves-tu ?  
\- Époustouflant, murmura l'ange avec une once d'émerveillement qui le rendait tout intimidé.  
Il en oublierait presque qu'il s'agissait de Crowley, son vieil ami de toujours. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait que son apparence était séduisante mais...après tout, il était un démon, c'était normal, et par conséquent il devait en faire abstraction.  
Et ce n'était clairement pas si facile.  
\- Alors allons-y, susurra Crowley en lui tendant le bras.  
Aziraphale le prit, et ils quittèrent l'appartement ensemble pour aller au théâtre.

Les comédies musicales étaient l'un des passe-temps préférés d'Aziraphale et celle de ce soir promettait d'être mémorable. Même Crowley, qui avait vite tendance à s'ennuyer durant les dialogues non-chantés, restait attentif, le regard rivé sur scène.  
Ce n'était pas le cas de son compagnon, qui trouvait le spectacle de sa belle figure anguleuse rendue androgyne par le maquillage des plus fascinants. Son regard ne cessait d'abandonner les décors de théâtre pour la beauté incandescente assise juste à côté de lui.  
Il se persuadait que ce n'était pas un mal. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'échancrure indécente de ce décolleté, qui lui avait fait réaliser qu'en 6000 ans d'amitié ils ne s'étaient que rarement touchés - et avec ce constat, le désir concret de sa peau sur la sienne était devenu très tangible.  
Il abritait depuis la seconde guerre mondiale des sentiments ambigus pour Crowley qui l'empêchait de se détendre entièrement en sa compagnie. Il avait noté chez le démon certaines attitudes, et son intelligence avait additionné 2 et 2.  
Aussi la question ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête : la séduction était-elle volontaire ou pas ?  
Dieu le mettait-il à l'épreuve d'admirer son oeuvre y compris chez l'un des êtres les plus viles de la création ?  
La pensée lui causa une grimace : vile, Crowley ? Il était certes plein de mauvaises intentions, mais de là à l'insulter...  
Il soupira en se rendant compte que ces atermoiements n'avaient plus leur place dans l'arrangement qu'ils respectaient depuis plusieurs siècles à présent.  
Ils étaient ennemis et amis. Crowley était ce qu'il était, ils n'y pouvaient rien, et tant qu'ils passaient des moments agréables en la compagnie l'un de l'autre, il fallait que ce soit suffisant.  
\- Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange ?, murmura le démon avec sollicitude.  
\- Tout va bien ! Je...je me disais simplement que tu resplendissais ce soir, déclara Aziraphale avant de reporter son regard sur le spectacle, légèrement embarrassé.  
Crowley écarquilla les yeux de surprise - il avait retiré ses lunettes dans l'obscurité de la salle - et sa langue serpentine claqua dans les airs, cherchant sans nul doute à sentir sa sincérité.  
L'ange ne lui prêta plus attention et suivit le reste de la pièce avec un plaisir non-feint, se laissant absorber pour éviter de trop réfléchir - une habitude devenue assez pesante à la longue.

A la sortie de la salle, la foule était portée par un brouhaha enthousiaste qui laissait Crowley plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée, son appétence naturelle pour la solitude s'en trouvant légèrement malmené. Son compagnon, en revanche, n'hésitait pas à s'adresser aux inconnus qui les entouraient, partageant ainsi son avis sur la pièce.  
\- Grandiose ! Un enchantement pour les yeux et pour les oreilles ! J'ai pleuré lors de la scène finale !  
Le démon gloussa :  
\- Allons bon. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu pleuré, c'était devant Hamlet.  
\- Ose me dire que tu n'as pas eu la larme à l'œil durant la dernière chanson !, se défendit Aziraphale.  
Crowley fit la moue, prêt à rétorquer, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur l'arrondi de ses fesses.  
La main fautive se retira vivement quand Crowley lui envoya une décharge des plus douloureuses, mais le mal était fait : ce geste déplacé avait fini de le mettre mal à l'aise. Trop de monde, trop de stimulations, odeurs, voix, couleurs. Trop pour ce vieux serpent de Crowley qui rêvait déjà du refuge confortable de sa Bentley.  
Son camarade, quant à lui, était déjà en train de virevolter ailleurs, entouré par plusieurs personnes. Crowley dû se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule.  
\- Je vais rentrer, mon ange, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...  
Hélas, se disait-il en même temps qu'il parlait, il n'était pas certain d'arriver à quitter cette maudite robe sans perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs.  
\- Je peux vous appelez un taxi ?, s'immisça aussitôt l'un des hommes à qui Aziraphale était en train de faire la conversation. Il n'est guère sage de se promener seule, les rues de Londres ne sont pas des plus sûres ces temps-ci.  
Crowley renifla, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres.  
\- Être sage, serrer les cuisses quand on s'assoit, parler doucement...je n'ai jamais été douée pour ces choses-là.  
\- Je peux vous raccompagner, insista le gamin, le regard brillant de convoitise. A cette heure, une belle femme com...  
\- Ça ira, l'interrompit brusquement Aziraphale en entourant la taille de Crowley avec son bras, la main posée dans le creux de sa hanche dans un geste de possessivité très marquée.  
Le jeune homme qui tentait sa chance recula en balbutiant et Crowley regarda son compagnon par-dessus ses lunettes noires, curieux d'examiner l'expression de son visage.  
Il était aussi neutre que le ton de sa voix, et pourtant, lorsqu'il se retourna, Crowley put constater que le garçon avait filé sans demander son reste.  
\- A quel jeu joue-t-on ? J'aimerais en connaître les règles...  
Aziraphale le conduisit vers la sortie sans le lâcher; ils ressemblaient à tous les autres couples présents. Béni soit la quelconque raison derrière ce geste incongru - mais non moins plaisant.  
\- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas vu que tu étais la cible d'avances non-sollicitées...  
\- Je n'avais pas encore décidé si elles l'étaient ou non, répliqua Crowley.  
Il nota aussitôt, avec satisfaction, un pli se creuser sur le front d'Aziraphale. Il en profita pour se détacher de lui et ouvrit la portière de sa Bentley.  
\- Tu viens prendre un verre chez moi ?  
\- Tu as du champagne ?  
\- Le meilleur qui soit.  
L'ange grimpa sans se faire davantage prier.

La soirée se termina donc chez Crowley, entre deux bouteilles de Ruinart, et passé minuit, Crowley avait abandonné toute civilité, affalé dans le sofa tandis qu'Aziraphale sirotait une énième flûte assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui.  
\- C'est le pire !, s'exclama le démon avec passion, en agitant les mains pendant qu'il parlait. On perd à chaque fois...je v-veux dire...quand on...quand on...ce que je veux dire...c'est que quand t'es une femme, t'es ob-obligée de subir ! C'est pas juste ! C'est pas sa faute !  
\- Non, c'est la tienne, souffla Aziraphale en portant le verre à ses lèvres. Et si ça te déplaît tant, pourrrr...pourquoi continuer de t'habiller en femme ?  
\- C'est pas...un habit !, grogna Crowley en se redressant. C'est un...un...un...sacter...saquer...sacerdoce !  
Il était en sueur à cause de l'alcool et de ses gesticulations, la soie lui collait à la peau, il se sentait oppressé, nerveux, et un peu sauvage, d'humeur virulente, spontanée. Il retira les piques en bois de ses cheveux, laissant ses majestueuses boucles rousses retomber en cascade flamboyante sur ses épaules.  
Ses yeux glissèrent par inadvertance - il ne portait plus ses lunettes - sur le bras qu'Aziraphale, celui-là même qu'il avait passé autour de sa taille un peu plus tôt. Troublé, il prit une nouvelle gorgée de courage liquide et se leva vivement.  
\- Satanée fermeture éclair !, grogna-t-il en tirant sur cette derrière comme un forcené, soudain obsédé par l'idée d'enlever cette robe pour se mettre à l'aise.  
\- Tu n'es...tu t'y prends mal !, intervînt l'ange en se levant, la voix rendue traînante par l'ivresse. Laisse-moi...laisse-moi faire, tu veux ?  
\- Pfff, qu'est-ce t'y connais en vêtements féminins ?, siffla Crowley en se débattant pour essayer de se faufiler hors de sa robe sans ouvrir la fermeture.  
\- Plus que tu penses, rétorqua Aziraphale en descendant la fermeture lentement, prenant garde de ne pas coincer un bout de peau au passage.  
Il aida Crowley à libérer ses bras des bretelles, et la robe tomba à leurs pieds.  
Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, tellement proches qu'ils partageaient le même air. La respiration de Crowley devînt un peu plus rauque et Aziraphale pouvait la sentir rouler contre son visage. Il déglutit et baissa les yeux.  
Il était nez-à-nez avec sa clavicule. Contrairement à lui, Crowley avait un physique sec, fin. Il pouvait voir ses os délicats sous sa peau, et il posa une main sans réfléchir à cet endroit pour caresser le creux sous la gorge, et descendre sur sa poitrine. Il se demandait si son cœur battait comme le sien - le sien qui tambourinait présentement comme un oiseau cherchant à fuir sa cage. Sa peau ne portait aucune cicatrice, lisse comme les écailles d'un serpent.  
Son torse était sans relief, solide. Il était bel et bien là, sous ses doigts. Crowley, presque nu.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau et cela provoquait en lui une émotion qui n'avait rien à voir avec une simple constatation esthétique. Il retrouvait cette beauté dans le ton de sa voix, son sourire, son humour et même ses déblatérations d'ivrogne.  
Sa main descendit encore, sur le ventre trop plat, trop imberbe. Angélique au possible.  
Plus bas, Crowley portait un slip noir de femme à taille haute, mais très échancrée au niveau des cuisses. Des portes-jarretelles y étaient reliées, car ses longues jambes interminables étaient gainées de bas en lycra noir aux élastiques bordés de dentelles.  
C'était la tenue de quelqu'un qui savait exactement comment attiser les désirs des hommes. Et Aziraphale s'aperçut que sa main s'était arrêtée de bouger, que Crowley avait saisit son poignet pour le porter à ses lèvres rouge sang.  
Il y déposa un baiser tendre, sa bouche s'attardant juste un peu trop longtemps sur sa peau, laissant à l'ange une impression de brûlure - alors que pourtant, il n'y abandonna aucune marque.  
Aziraphale redressa la tête, le visage enflammé et la tête lui tournant - l'alcool - puis les yeux jaunes de Crowley se rivèrent aux siens. Il l'entendit prononcer son nom de la façon la plus douce et vulnérable qui soit.  
Ses lèvres carmines embrassèrent sa joue très légèrement, comme une hésitation, une maladresse, et Aziraphale, en dépit de son envie de continuer dans cette direction, s'écarta, le cœur trop plein de culpabilité.  
\- Je dois y aller.  
\- Reste, supplia Crowley en lui agrippant les mains entre ses griffes - ses ongles courts, peints en noir, s'accrochant aux doigts boudinés de l'ange pour le retenir.  
\- J'y vais, j'y vais !, répéta Aziraphale sans l'écouter - refusant dans son affolement d'entendre sa douleur.  
Il parvînt à se détacher, à s'éloigner d'un pas chancelant. Il prit son manteau et s'échappa avant de se retourner et de voir Crowley, sa moue déçue, toute séduction déployée à son unique attention.  
Une fois la porte fermement claquée et que toute chance de voir Aziraphale revenir s'évanouit, le démon glissa sur le sol, en culotte et bas noirs, pour serrer ses genoux contre lui et y cacher le visage.  
Trop vite, il était encore allé trop vite.


End file.
